


Infortúnio

by Effystein



Category: South Park
Genre: 18th Century, Abusive Mother, Blood and Gore, Brother-Sister Relationship, Character Death, Death, Fluffy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/pseuds/Effystein
Summary: Houve vários momentos em que Craig imaginou estar vivendo um sonho. Era apenas bom demais para estar acontecendo com alguém como ele, um homem que ainda carregava tanta culpa nas costas e provavelmente o faria até o dia de sua morte. Simplesmente inacreditável. Ele gostaria que nunca precisasse ir embora, mesmo sabendo que tudo que é bom não durava muito. Agora, ele se arrepende por não ter aprendido essas palavras mais cedo.
Relationships: Past Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Thomas (South Park: Le Petit Tourette)/Craig Tucker, Thomas (South Park: Le Petit Tourette)/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo Um

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ungratefulbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungratefulbitch/gifts).



**I**

**24 de dezembro de 1786.**

****  
  


Craig se perguntava quanto tempo mais ele aguentaria até perder a consciência. Essa era uma das principais perguntas que perturbavam sua mente durante toda aquela caminhada que parecia estar durando uma vida inteira.

Ele deveria ter pego mais peças de roupa antes de fugir com Tricia, com absoluta certeza, ou ao menos um mapa para saber onde haveria a cidade mais próxima, sentindo-se um tolo por ter esquecido totalmente por breves segundos o quão rigoroso o inverno era naquela parte da Alemanha. Ele se amaldiçoou desde o início do caminho, mas agora não era uma boa hora para pensar sobre o passado quando o objetivo mais importante no momento era não morrer de hipotermia.

O peso que carregava nos braços não servia de muita ajuda, inclusive, muito menos a neve grossa ao redor dos pés que o fazia se desequilibrar várias vezes durante o trajeto, assim como a exaustão crescente, o clima, a fome, sua estabilidade mental que estava gravemente danificada naquele ponto. N _ ada _ , absolutamente  _ nada  _ estava ao seu favor naquele dia, e não seria possível descrever em palavras o quanto ele apenas queria se deixar sucumbir pela neve pesada e desistir do futuro que ele sempre soube que seria difícil. Mas isso estava fora de cogitação. Simplesmente não podia ser uma opção. Se estivesse em outras circunstâncias, teria se dado um soco por pensar asneiras.

Os braços apertavam forte sua irmã contra o peito, inconscientemente procurando um pouco de calor para si mesmo no corpo dela também. Se tornando cada vez difícil continuar em pé com os membros lentamente se encolhendo sem que permitisse. Sua visão estava começando a ficar turva, algo que estava começando a se tornar demais para apenas ignorar. O horizonte se dobrava e desdobrava em sua frente, e ele estava tentando, e  _ como  _ estava, não entrar em pânico devido à isso.

Ele não podia morrer agora. Não podia. Ele precisava cuidar de Tricia, ele era tudo que ela tinha agora, mas havia alguma pequena chance de sobrevivência para eles dois, apesar de tudo? Eles estavam perdidos no frio, congelando em segundos, sem comida, dinheiro, um lugar para onde ir, alguém que pudessem confiar. Eles não poderiam viver fugindo para sempre, para onde eles iriam se fossem descobertos? O que mais restava para eles se não queimar numa fogueira?

Quanto tempo levaria até que suas pernas cedessem e desmaiasse ali mesmo?

_ Apenas continue andando.  _ Ele rapidamente pensou consigo mesmo antes de afastar aquele tipo de pensamento para bem longe. Eram delírios e paranóias que não mereciam atenção agora. Não era hora para isso. Tinha que seguir em frente e pensar no agora. Tinha que achar algum local quente para se abrigar o mais rápido possível e garantir que ficassem seguros.

Mas para onde, então?

\- Craig... - ele ouviu uma pequena tosse nos bolo de tecidos que se encontrava agarrado em seu peito, provavelmente consciente de sua agitação devido a sua respiração tão acelerada. Uma parte de seu ser pareceu ter se acalmado, enquanto a outra apenas se desesperado ainda mais - Q-Quanto tempo ainda falta? N-nós... nós...

\- Acalme-se, não falta muito... - Craig sussurrou, palavras saindo de sua boca como um assobio fraco. - Estamos quase lá... aguente mais um pouco.

Os olhos se fecharam enquanto ele andava sem que ele notasse, contudo, ele não tentou abri-los novamente. Deus, ele estava tão, tão cansado, e com tanto,  _ tanto  _ frio.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo, nós vamos sair dessa... - o sussurrou saiu tão baixo que Tricia mal conseguiu ouvi-lo - vai ficar... tudo--

\- Craig! - ela gritou assim que sentiu os braços do irmão perderem a firmeza ao redor dela abruptamente - V-Você precisa se manter acordado, apenas por mais um tempo! Nós vamos conseguir, você mesmo disse isso!

Ele abriu a boca para responder; alguma coisa vaga, uma confirmação de que estava tudo bem e que ela não deveria se preocupar com nada. Que ele resolveria isso por ela e que tudo ficaria  _ bem _ em breve, como sempre esteve, mas que aos ouvidos dela e de qualquer outra pessoa que ouvisse não passaria de murmúrios incoerentes e sem sentido de um homem que não estava mais pensando direito, mas antes de sequer abrir a boca, os joelhos de Craig finalmente enfraqueceram e se afundaram junto ao resto das pernas na neve.

Seu corpo estava pesado, por mais que tentasse recuperar os movimentos dele desesperadamente. Ele sentiu o mais extremo de frio que já sentiu na vida engolir cada fibra de seu corpo quando a neve engoliu mais um pouco de seu corpo, no pior momento possível. E mesmo não faltando um segundo de investidas para apenas se levantar e continuar seu caminho, ele continuava parado, imóvel, com os membros endurecendo e com o desespero insuportável o fazendo gastar mais das poucas energias que ele duvidava que ainda tinha consigo.

Era assim o sentimento de morrer congelado? Ele se perguntava, mas após duas mãos trêmulas e pequenas envolverem as laterais de seu rosto gentilmente, como se fosse feito de porcelana e o mínimo toque fosse capaz de o quebrar em pedacinhos, se perdeu em algum lugar de sua consciência.

Tricia balançava os ombros dele e chamava por seu nome insistentemente, o forçando a olhar para ela. Um par de orbes azuis o olharam como se ele já estivesse morto há muito tempo, tão tristes, mas sem nenhuma lágrima. Talvez já tivessem congelado.

\- Trish... - ele suspirou, uma silhueta de um sorriso se formava em seu rosto, os olhos continuavam fechados, o corpo se recusando a continuar em pé e seu dono aos poucos desistindo de contrariá-lo. - Volte para seu quarto, não se preocupe, eu vou resolver isso, tudo bem? Apenas volte....

\- Olhe! Ali na frente, rápido! - ela gritou mais uma vez, a voz falhando e alternando de volume, denunciando seu choro - eu estou vendo, estou vendo algo... acho que parece uma mansão! Craig, precisamos ir! Rápido!

Ao ouvir essas palavras, alguma coisa pareceu ter se acendido novamente em sua mente. Usando o mínimo das forças que ele não tinha mais, ele conseguiu mover as pálpebras pela última vez e desejar com todo seu ser que aquelas palavras não fossem apenas outro truque de sua mente e na verdade Tricia já estivesse morta aos seus pés.

A visão continuava embaçada. Por um tempo, a única coisa que conseguiu ver foram os pequenos grãos de gelo caindo do céu calmamente, tão puros ao olhar como se a dor causada pela friagem que traziam ao tocar a pele nua não existisse, mas não demorou muito para realmente conseguir enxergar de fato a sombra de uma grande construção a alguns passos de distância de onde estavam, em meio deles.

Pela última vez, um fio sutil de esperança se formoy em seu peito. Seu coração se apertou forte e toda a energia que ainda lhe restava correu para todos os lados dentro de si. Ele passou uma das mãos enluvadas sobre o próprio rosto várias e várias vezes para ter certeza que não era uma alucinação.

\- Ali, não está vendo? Vamos, rápido! - Tricia gritou, desesperadamente tentando arrastá-lo e manter aquele tão frágil fio ainda intacto.

Com muito esforço, o único grão que ainda conseguia manter, Craig conseguiu se apoiar nas próprias pernas novamente, sem carregar a irmã no colo desta vez, e se arrastar segurando a mão dela com tudo que conseguia até o local. O corpo se assemelhando à um saco enorme enchido de areia se movendo sem rumo. Ele nem mesmo conseguia sentir as próprias pernas, mas ele continuava firme, andando o mais rápido que podia.

Onde estava com a cabeça durante todo esse tempo? Como não conseguiu ver o que estava bem a sua frente? Como conseguiu ser tão tolo de se deixar levar pelo cansaço e quase matar ele mesmo e sua irmã no meio do nada dessa forma? Craig balançou a cabeça freneticamente na tentativa desesperada de se manter focado, por mais que seu maior desejo fosse se encher de socos pela estupidez, e então seus passos se tornaram mais velozes, apesar do peso continuar em suas botas.

Sem que se desse conta, em questão de poucos minutos que mais pareceram uma eternidade, ele pode sentir subitamente a madeira robusta da porta de entrada tocando as pontas de seus dedos das mãos. Craig quase suspirou de alívio, mas ainda não era hora para isso.

Ele tentou bater e anunciar sua chegada, disse que estava com uma criança e precisava de ajuda por aquela noite, mas não recebeu nenhuma palavra em resposta. Ainda assim, ele continuou batendo, sem se importar com o fato de suas mãos doerem como o inferno a cada soco que transferia desesperadamente contra a porta. Esperneou com tudo que tinha nos pulmões para deixá-los entrar até que a voz não saísse mais com tanta clareza. Tudo acontecendo em um período muito curto de tempo para apenas não dar espaço para sua mente começar a delirar novamente suas paranóias e deixar a possibilidade daquela casa estar abandonada apitar em sua cabeça.

Seu corpo estava começando a enfraquecer novamente com o passar do tempo, seu desespero crescendo gradativamente. Ele jurou que estava ouvindo Tricia chorar novamente ao seu lado também, mas, então, houve um rangido.

Um rangido barulhento de algo grande se arrastando no chão ressoou bem ao lado de seus ouvidos, mas que não o fez imediatamente tapar as orelhas de desconforto devido ao estado tão delirante em que ele estava. Tão rápido que se não fosse pela mudança abrupta de posição dos portões em suas mãos, Craig teria perdido totalmente.

A única coisa que conseguiu identificar com sua visão distorcida foi a vaga escuridão que olhava-o de volta num pequeno vão que havia sido aberta entre as duas portas, completamente escuro, nenhuma silhueta sendo iluminada pela luz ofuscante e branca de fora, ele mal podia ver ao menos um rosto fosco na abertura. 

Ninguém parecia estar do outro lado, mas ele gritou ao vazio mesmo assim.

\- Você precisa nos ajudar! - ele começou, com a voz tão seca que soou como um sopro. Mesmo algo tão simples como falar parecia estar cortando sua garganta naquele ponto - Estou com a minha irmã mais nova comigo, estamos perdidos e não temos para onde ir, vamos morrer se continuarmos aqui fora no frio! E-Eu preciso... N-Nós precisamos de… um abrigo só por essa--

Mas ele não teve a chance de terminar a frase.

Sem que tivesse a chance de processar o que aconteceu, em questão de segundos, Craig sentiu-se perdendo o controle de seu próprio corpo quando suas pernas bambas cederam novamente e o lançaram contra a madeira com força. Seu corpo estava dez vezes mais pesado, suas forças escapavam de suas mãos, como areia, totalmente o contrário do que acontecia com seu pânico.

Craig pode ouvir o grito de horror de Trícia atrás de si. Com isso, o pouco de sua mente que não havia sido dominada pela exaustão se foi completamente. Aquele seria o local onde sua irmã estaria sozinha para sempre, de fato.

E se realmente não houvesse nenhuma alma viva naquela casa, ou se não a permitissem se hospedar em sua residência, se soubessem dos boatos, se fossem pessoas de grande fé?

Com aquelas perguntas, se fosse possível, Craig sentiu mais pânico o dominar, sentiu-se impotente, preso no próprio corpo. Era irônico pensar que ele só chegou perto de ser um irmão de verdade apenas na hora de sua morte, quando tudo acabaria de vez e suas tentativas no fim fossem todas em vão.

Seus olhos correram para todos os lados tentando achar a silhueta borrada de Tricia em algum lugar pela última vez, tentando achar um único pilar de tranquilidade para ao menos não morrer com aquela amargura, mas sua visão não via nada mais que uma escuridão sombria. Era tarde demais.

Foi com esse pensamento atormentando-lhe a mente que Craig enfraqueceu completamente.

\- Não, Não! Nós chegamos tão longe, você está a salvo! Olhe para mim! Não se atreva a fazer isso comigo! - foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de perder a consciência, junto com o mesmo rangido súbito de algo grande se arrastando no chão novamente berrando em seus ouvidos.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**II.**

  
  


A dor de cabeça e o calor intensos foram as primeiras coisas que o receberam quando acordou, num lugar completamente diferente do exterior gelado que o envolvia momentos atrás.

As pontadas fortes que martelavam pesadamente por dentro de sua cabeça imediatamente trouxeram uma de suas mãos para massagear a testa e um gemido dolorido sair de sua garganta, mas que não foi o bastante para impedi-lo de subitamente levantar-se do colchão e acabar batendo a testa com força na prateleira acima da cabeça, assim que abriu os olhos e absorveu a informação de que não estava mais congelando até a morte.

A dor inevitavelmente piorou, mas isso não era o que realmente o preocupava. Ele bateu as costas da cabeça novamente num travesseiro macio que pareceu ter curado todas as suas dores com apenas um toque por alguns segundos, não optando por levantar-se dessa vez, e massageou o local com um gemido agudo, ainda com o rosto contorcido de dor, tocando com a ponta dos dedos um tecido molhado e quente que se encontrava deitado sobre sua testa. Confuso, e preferindo ser mais calmo dessa vez e evitar um ferimento mais grave, ele calmamente se sentou.

Irrefutavelmente, aquela era a cama mais confortável que já tivera o prazer de se deitar em toda a sua vida.

O tecido do lençol era liso, suave ao toque, seu corpo parecia estar deitado sob uma nuvem fofa quando parou para analisar seu estado. Ele também sentiu falta da maciez do travesseiro quando levantou as costas, e o monte de cobertores que se juntavam sobre seu peito para aquecê-lo tiravam sua disposição para sair debaixo deles.

O quarto, em questão, era tão aconchegante quanto a cama.

Era um cômodo pequeno, sendo o vermelho a cor que predominava na decoração. Uma escrivaninha de carvalho com um punhal de livros acima ao lado da cama e uma pequena cômoda logo abaixo de uma janela que ocupava boa parte da parede, coberta por uma cortina pesada e escura que não deixava nenhum raio de luz passar por ela a não ser os que escapavam pelas pequenas aberturas nas laterais.

À sua direita, havia um guarda-roupa do mesmo tipo de madeira que a cômoda, mas duvidava que havia realmente alguma peça de roupa dentro dele.

Se não fosse pela camada fina de poeira que cobria todos os móveis e seus aspectos tão gastos, diria que aquela mansão pertencia a alguém da realeza.

Por alguns segundos, Craig pensou que havia morrido. Tudo que tocava era estranhamente prazeroso demais para alguém como ele estar tocando, confortável demais, bonito demais, mas logo se julgou um tolo por realmente pensar por breves segundos que ele conseguiria alguma coisa boa depois da morte.

Com mais dificuldade do que gostaria de admitir, Craig agarrou as pontas dos tecidos que o cobriam e os lançou para o lado oposto da cama, deixando suas pernas livres e prontas para saltarem para fora.

Ele arrastou o corpo para longe da cama e permitiu que seus pés tocassem o chão de madeira. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao receber uma nova onde friagem, no fundo de seu subconsciente uma memória não tão antiga vagou por sua sua cabeça, a memória da única vez em que Craig teve a absoluta certeza de que iria morrer e deixar sua irmã sozinha no pior momento que uma criança poderia passar, mas ele não se deixou pensar muito sobre essa memória em particular.

Quando levantou o corpo completamente e deu o primeiro passo, seu corpo o traiu instantaneamente e ele foi lançado ao chão muito mais rápido do que ele pode prever.

Craig se contorceu de dor, agora tendo mais membros do que gostaria latejando por atenção, e então se xingou suavemente por ter sido descuidado mais uma vez daquela forma.

\- Cuidado - uma voz aconselhou a alguns passos de distância de onde estava. Seu corpo automaticamente sentiu um arrepio correr pela sua espinha e ele foi tomado pelo susto com o aviso inesperado.

Ele tentou levantar-se novamente, com mais pressa, e agora se virar para encontrar seu dono, mas por conta das pernas estarem consideravelmente mais pesadas só gerou com que diversos objetos acabassem sendo derrubados no processo de tentar se apoiar nos móveis próximos.

\- Você ainda não está em condições de saúde muito boas, deve descansar mais um pouco.

A tal voz, pesada e morta, soando como se não fosse usada há vários anos, vinha de uma mulher que até então não havia sido percebida no quarto.

Havia algo claramente errado com ela. Craig podia ver isso no modo em que ela olhava para ele, da extremidade do outro lado do quarto em que os poucos raios de luz não conseguiam atingir, tão penetrante que parecia ter plena ciência do quanto de pavor ele estava sentindo, e no quanto o ambiente confortável do quarto rapidamente mudou quando ela surgiu.

A expressão ilegível, mas com um traço de arrogância, o encarava como se Craig fosse a criatura mais peculiar que ela já vira.

Ela se aproximou da luz calmamente, um sorriso ameno se formando em seu rosto, talvez esperando que aquele ato o tranquilizasse de alguma forma, e então se encostou num dos pilares da cama, não deixando o contato visual se quebrar.

Ela mantinha a cabeça erguida e o nariz empinado presunçosamente. Olhava-o de cima, com a postura sempre ereta, como se ela fosse imbatível à qualquer coisa que a atingisse. O cabelo curto e loiro escuro contornava seu rosto apático, repleto de marcas da idade que só um olhar muito minucioso poderia enxergar por trás do pó de maquiagem. O vestido era longo, elegante, o tipo de vestimenta que ele sempre via em mulheres nobres, mas que ainda era a coisa mais bagunçada que ela usava.

Com aquela aproximação, Craig sentiu o arrepio de antes retornar e permanecer por muito mais tempo que antes nas suas costas. Ela era assustadora, em todos os níveis, mas ele a respondeu como se isso não o perturbasse:

\- Eu não sinto que preciso descansar mais do que já fiz, obrigado - Craig respondeu, muito mais rápido e seco do que planejava, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que seu corpo ainda estava cansado e implorando para deitar-se nos tecidos macios de antes. Algo lhe dizia que a mulher pensava exatamente o mesmo.

Ele se amaldiçoou intensamente por dentro quando percebeu que aquela não era uma atitude muito adequada na casa de alguém que havia acabado de lhe salvar. Todavia, a mulher apenas sorriu. Com esse ato, Craig se perguntou internamente se ela tinha conhecimento do quão assustadora ela se tornava quando tentava agir mansa.

\- Muito bem, senhor Craig, você parece ser um homem forte, eu já deveria ter pensado nisso. - ela acenou levemente com a cabeça em compreensão. - De qualquer forma, você está livre para se deitar na hora que quiser. Você é meu hóspede, sinta-se em casa.

Craig engoliu seco, estreitando os olhos do canto do quarto e a olhando como se tivesse duas cabeças a mais.

\- Como sabe meu nome?

Ela riu nasalmente. O que ela deveria estar sentindo estranhamente não condizia com suas expressões. Continuavam planas, caídas, e o olhar fixo em si.

\- Sua irmã não parou de falar sobre o senhor nem por um segundo sequer. É uma garota adorável, eu diria. 

Craig riria da parte do “adorável” se estivesse em uma situação diferente. É claro que algo assim viria de alguém que não a conhece por menos de um dia, mas logo que a diversão o atingiu, a ansiedade inundou seu peito nem um segundo depois.

\- Minha irmã... eu posso vê-la? - ele se aventurou, embora fosse atrás dela independente da resposta que obtivesse.

\- É claro - a mulher moveu levemente o corpo para deixar a visão além da porta livre para ele - seu quarto é logo ao lado do seu, a direita, ela deve estar acordada à essa altura. Não gostaria que eu o acompanhasse?

\- Não! - ele respondeu nem mais um instante depois. Quando notou seu olhar surpreso e um tanto estreito, Craig gaguejou, limpando a garganta - Q-Quero dizer! Eu agradeço, mas gostaria de falar com ela a sós.

Com um aceno de cabeça, a mulher assentiu e se afastou em direção a saída do quarto, mas antes que sumisse do outro lado, ela se virou pela última vez, a franja desarrumada caindo sobre os olhos:

\- A propósito, meu nome é Ellen.

Isso seria tudo que eles conversariam até então.


End file.
